MotuWeight Vs MotiVate
by AarKd
Summary: Abhijeet's concern for Daya's health and his Motivation.


**Author's note- **Hi Friends...I'm here withh OS on Duo, totally out of ideas, But medical related ideas and concepts always came for my rescue .So got this one few days back and penned down, Dont know apko pasand ayega ke Nahin. *Happy Reading*

**Duo in Scorpio-**

After a normal Day...duo heading towards their home...Daya on Passenger seat and Abhijeet on driving...

Aaj ka case kuch khaas nahin tha Daya...bas 5 ghante mein solve ho gya...

Daya- Haan...achha hai zyada bhaagna nahin pada...

Abhijeet looking at Daya...who was looking lethergic and was not in mood to talk... Abhijeet waited for 10 minutes and finally speaks- Daya...tum thik ho?

Daya nods his head in yes -haan thik hu...bas dil nai karna bolne ka...

Abhijeet- koi tension waigra to nahin hai na...I mean...aaj lunch time par tum khisak gye the...koi zaroori kaam tha kya?

Daya interrupts- are nahin nahin boss...koi tension nahin and he remove his hankey and wipes sweat from his forehead...and than unbutton first two buttons of his shirt...

Abhijeet noticed this well and couldn't refrain himself from talk-Daya...tumhari tabiyat thik nahin lag rahi...kya baat hai?

Daya's uneasiness increases- kuch...kuch nahin and he wipes sweat from his forhead again...tum ghar...ghar chalo jaldi...mujhe ghabrahat...he hardly speaks pretending to be ok...

On realising something goes wrong with Daya...Abhijeet took a U turn and before Daya asked anything he declared- hum abhi hospital ja rahe hain...

Daya didn't argue much that raises heartbeat of Abhijeet confirming something is really not ok with his best buddy...so he sped up the vehicle and reach hospital in few minutes...

Abhijeet came out of the scorpio...and then hurridely opens the door and forward his hand - bahar aao Daya...

Daya hold his hand with his trembling hand...that raises Abhijeet's worry and he take him inside...

.

.

.

**In Hospital-**

Abhijeet make him sit on chairs in waiting area and run towards Nurse- Sister I need to see Doctor immediately...mere dost ki tabiyat thik nahin hai...

Sister give a look to him as he signal towards Daya- aap inhe plz emergency mein le aiyae...Main abhi On duty doctor ko inform karti hu...

After 10 minutes-

Daya surrounded by 2-3 nurses and wardboy...and suddenly he heard Daya's ahhhh... that raises his heartbeat...Nurse tell something to Doctor...

Doctor advised them few things and take Abhijeet on side- is he Diabetic?

Abhijeet shocked- nai Doctor...he is absolutely fit...lekin aap aisa kyu pooch rahe hain?

Doctor showing him glucometer- see ye hai inka Blood sugar level, inki RBS bahut kam hai...is condition ko Hypoglycemia kehte hain...isi wajah se inhe tremors aur ghabrahat waigra ho rahi thi...

Abhijeet- koi aur reason bhi to ho sakta hai Doctor?

Doctor- inhone lunch mein kya khaya tha? I mean kuch halka fulka ya heavy...

Abhijeet remembers- lunch ke waqt to Daya kisi kaam se bahar chala gya tha? adhe ghante aad lauta tha...phir lunch nahin kiya...bola ke bahar se kha liya...

Doctor- hmmm mujhe nahin lag raha inhone kuch khaya hoga...he seems very week and lethergic...Hum abhi inhe Intra Veinously glucose dene lage hai..kam dose denge inke blood samples bhi le lete hain...kuch zaroori tests hain...report ane par hi sab confirm hoga..

Abhijeet worried tone- apko jaise thik lage aap kijiye Doctor...bas ye jaldi se pehle jaise thik jo jaye...

Doctor- Don't worry he will be fine...and at same time...

Aap plz araam se letiyae...and she asked Doctor to come- Sir plz dekhiyae inhe ye co-operate nahin kar rahe...

Doctor looked at Abhijeet and they move towards Daya...

Daya was not feeling good and was anxious...nervousness increases but he relieves little on seeing Abhijeet near him- Boss...Boss mujhe kuch nahin karwana...mujhe ghar jana hai...

Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder- ek bar sab test ho jaye phir ghar chalte hain... and he signals Doctor to proceed...

Doctor -Sister jaldi se inka blood sample bhejo...aur inhe cannula lagaiyae... aap plz bahar jaiyae...let us handle him...

Daya tries to remove himself- nai...mujhe kuch nahin...Abhi...Abhijeet bahar nahin...

Doctor- aap plz inhe samjhaiyae...co-operate kare...he is not well...nai to hame zabardasti karni padegi...

Daya angrily tries to get up- mujhe nahin rukna yahan...Abhi mujhe ghar...

Abhijeet- Daya plz relax...kuch nahin hoga...and he signals Doctor to remain quite...

Doctor nods his head understanding the condition...and signals him to make him lie...

Abhijeet- Daya...leto to sahi yaar...and he tries to make him lie...but Daya was not listening him...on seeing Daya's like his...Abhijeet was getting more scared/worried for him- tum meri baat nahin maanoge Daya...apne boss ki baat nahin manoge...somehow he tries to convince him for treatment...

Daya hold his hand tightly...like a scared child- tum yehi rukoge Boss...aur mujhe koi... koi aur prick nahin karwana...

Abhijeet smiles a bit and hold his hand tightly- main yehi hu...tumhare paas...leto abb and he signals Doctor to proceed...

Nurse came with cannula and rub spirit on his arm to find a fine vein...than prick after that...Daya flinched and Abhijeet soothes him...Nurse than applied cannula...took some blood for test and than attached IV line and turn in the fluid that rushed into his veins...

Doctor- main abhi patient dekh kar ata hu...he will be better soon...Nurse...ye fluid chala jaye inki blood sugar phirse check karke batana mujhe...and he left the room...

Daya feels better after 10 minutes-Boss abb achha lag raha hai mujhe...ghar chalo plzz...

Abhijeet sitting beside him holding his hand and took sigh of relief-Thank God...tune to meri jaan hi nikaal di thi aaj...ho kya gya tha tumhe?

Daya smiles and tries to get up- sorry boss...tumhe itni pareshaani hui...

Abhijeet make him lie again- Pareshaani nahin fikar hui mujhe...Abb leto thori der... Doctor ko ane do ek baar...phir chalte hain ghar and sister comes at the moment...

Nurse stops the IV fluid on seeing him better- Abb iski zaroorat nahin hai and she pick up glucometer and opens it- apni finger age kijiye...apki Rbs check karni hai...

Daya looked at Abhijeet- bosss abb nahin...kitni khoon nikalange ye...

Nurse smiles- agar sab thik raha to aakhri baar...chaliyae haath age kijiye...she said holding lancet device (pen like thing to adjust needle and prick properly, but pretty scary as person can't see needle)

Daya was reluctant to forward his hand- is...is pen se nahin prick karwana...simple needle se prick karo plzzzz

Abhijeet hold his hand and forward it towards nurse- Dayaaa...unhe karne do jaise wo karte hain...ek second ka kaam hai... haath kholo apna...

Nurse hold his finger and without giving him much time to resist- Finger nai finger naiiii Daya shouted and she prick him hardly in his finger that Daya winces in pain holding back tears...

Nurse- bas ho gya...itna sa kaam tha...and she put drop kn strip to check blood sugar she left his finger after pressing cotton swab at pricked area to stop blood and she looked at Abhijeet- aap plz ye press kar ke rakhiyae thori der...

Abhijeet hold his hand and presses the swab there...

Looking at her to know result...

Nurse checks glucometer and gave Daya a bechara look than speaks- main ye reading Doctor saab ko dikhati hu...wo aapse baat karlenge...aao plz wait kijiye and she left the room...leaviing Duo clueless...

Daya worried tone- kya hua hoga Boss...

Abhijeet biting his lips- I hope sab achha ho Daya...and he looked in Daya's eyes- Tumne aaj lunch skip kyu kiya Daya? He asked him without giving his time to think much...

Daya- L...lunch? nai to...

Abhijeet- jhooth mat bolo Daya...khana na khane ki wajah se hi ye halat hui tumhari... aur breakfast mein bhi sirf ek apple khaya tha tumne...

Daya-maine khaya tha na boss sach mein...

Abhijeet- kya khaya tha batao mujhe...

Daya tries to remember- wo wo kya bolte hain...

Abhijeet interrupts- agar khaya hota to yaad ata na...matlab subah se sirf ek apple ke sahare tum chal rahe ho..

Daya turn his face down- wo tum hi to keh rahe the ke jab dekho khate rehte ho... kitne mote hote ja rahe ho...bhaagte ho to saans foolne lagti hai tumhari...thora wazan kam karo...dieting karo...he said all in one go...

Abhijeet shocked on his confession- to maine kuch galat kaha kya? aur Maine kaha aur tumne maan liya? main to aur bhi bahut kuch kehta rehta hun thmhe...wo to kabhi mana nahin...

Daya - wo mera woh matlab nahin tha...main to bas...Door opens at same time and nurse enters...

Mr. Abhijeet aapko Dr. Saab ne apne cabin mein bulaya hai...

Main abhi aya...and he looked at Daya...

Daya forward his steps-Main bhi chalu Boss...

Nurse strictly- nahin aap yehi baithenge... ne sirf inko bulaya hai...

Daya sat back on bed by making faces...

Abhijeet smiles- main ata hu thori der mein Daya...and he headed towards Doctor's room and enters inside after knocking on door...

.

.

.

**Doctor's room-**

Doctor- Mr. Abhijeet...Your friend is on risk of getting Diabetes...He needs to strictly controls his eating habits...nai to...

Abhijeet worried tone- Risk hi hai abhi...matlab it can be controlled here...

Doctor- g bilkul...abhi kuch aur test karne padenge...ek to aaj hi karna padega apko... inke dinner ke thik do Ghante baad...ise hum PPS kehte hain and he explain him in detail...

Abhijeet little disappointed on hear all that- Lekin Doctor saab mujhe lagta nahin ye mujhse karwaye ga...zaroori hai kya?

Doctor- g bahut zaroori...aur Agar aap na kar sake to inhe hospital le aiyae...hum to kar hi lenge jaise bhi hoga... All the best and than Abhijeet left the room...and they left the Hospital after few minutes...

.

.

.

**In** **Scorpio-**

Daya worried tone- Boss...kya kaha Doctor ne...tum itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho? Anything Serious? and he gave a quick look the packet that Abhijeet place on backseat...Boss kuch bolo na...

Abhijeet- hmm wahi kaha jo main tumhe pichle kuch Mahino se keh raha hu...lekin main to Bewakoof hu...Aise hi bolta rehta hu...

Daya itritates- Boss plz saaf saaf batao kya baat hai...mujhe tension ho rahi hai...

Aditya- Agar tension leni hai to apne is..and he signal towards his Tummy- to apne is Pet ki lo...Daya immediately hold his breath to tighten his Tummy...Abhijeet continues- jo aajkal andar karne par bhi mushkil se ander jata hai...

Daya- Abhijeet aakhir baat kya hai...kya kaha Doctor ne?

Abhijeet- To suno- Doctor ne kaha ke apka Gol Matol friend jo dikhta to cute hai but ye cuteness uske liye khatarnaak ban rahi hai...uska wazan badna Bimari ka sanket hai... Bada pet Healthy hone ki nahin...Bimaar hone ki nishaani hai, Unhealthy lifestyle ki Nishaani hai, Zyada aur bina soche samjhe khane ki Nishaani hai, Overeating ki nishaani hai, Meri baat na maan ne ki Nishaani hai tumhara Bada hu pet aur Weight...

Daya left Embarassed with no words turns his face towards window to look outside... and there was silence for 10 minutes...Daya gain courage and dare to speak- Boss...

Abhijeet feels bad for his Harshness- _Ye kya bol gya main Daya ko...kitni rudely baat ki...nahin bolna chahyae tha ye sab shayad mujhe...hurt kar diya maine apne Daya ko...lekin itni der se pyar se samjha raha tha kaha suni isne meri baat aur aaj...and he took sigh...Lekin abhi baat to karni padegi...and he speaks- Ahemm _Daya...sorry yaar...main kuch zyada hi...

Daya- zyada nahin Abhijeet tum bilkul sahi bole ho...Main aajkal kuch zyada hi povereating karne laga hu...Abb sach mein main zyada nahin khauga...Pakka..Abhijeet didn't reply...Daya - Ke_h to diya maine ke zyada nahin khauga...lekin kya ye ho payega? Bureau se choot te hi pehli baat mind mein yehi ati hai ke aaj kya khaya jaye...lekin yahan to khel hi ulta padh gya..._and he speaks again- Boss...Kuch bolo na plzz tumne shna maine jo kaha...abb main bahut kam khauga...

Abhijeet smiles a bit- good...and look at time- _9 baj rahe hain...ghar par bana bhi nahin hai kuch...1 ghanta to banane mein hi lag jayega...phir PBS bhi check karni hai kya karu..._and he stops scorpio outside restaurant- Yehi hai tumhara Favourite food junction...chalo jaldi se dinner karte hain bahut bhookh lagi hai...

Daya in disbelief- _ye kya ho gya Boss ko...abhi to itne Pravachan suna rahe the...aur gaadi khadi ki Restaurant ke bahar...kahin Boss ye to nahin dekh rahe ke main khauga ya nahin...waise achha hai nai to mujhe hamesha kehna parta hai- Boss bahar khana khaate hain..lekin abhi karu kya khau ya nahinn..._

Abhijeet - Dayyaaa... kahan khoye huae ho... utro jaldi...

Daya - aya...aya abhi and he came out...Boss waise main soch raha tha ke...rehne dete hain yaar...bahut kha liya bahar ka khana...abb ghar ka hi khayenge...

Abhijeet- oye zyada nautanki mat kar samjha...Dil mein to laddo phoot rahe honge... abb chal ander and he enters inside...

Daya smiles sheepily and followed him inside and they sat on table...

.

.

.

**In Restaurant- **

Bosss...aaj kya ho gya...itna lecture...I mean mujhe itna Samjhane ke baad seedhe yahan le aye...

Abhijeet looking at Menu- Yu samajh lo ye aaj meri taraf se treat hai tumhare liye...

Daya gave confuse look- _Treat? kis khushi mein..._

Abhijeet continues- Tumhare healthy lifestyle ki shuruat karne ki khushi mein..

Daya- _huhh ye bhi koi mauka hua treat ka..._

Abhijeet- Yehi mauka hai Bachhe... Aaj kha lo jee bhar ke jitna khana hai...phir ye mauka jaldi nahin milne wala tumhe...and he signals waiter to come...

As waiter came and stand near Abhijeet...

Daya- Ek Malai kofta, Ek shahi Paneer, Ek Chana Masala, with Pickle and Sirke wala Pyaz aur Hari mirch bhi+ 8 Butter naan with extra butter and Salad...

Abhijeet sarcastically- Awww Basss? Itna sa?

Daya grinned- Desert baad mein...

Waiter shockingly look at him and than at Abhijeet- Ye...ye aap dono ke liye hai na Sir? Ya sirf inke liye?

Abhijeet hiding his laugh and look at Daya expect him to answer- Main kar loonga share...agar kam pad gya to aur mangwa lenge...

Waiter smiles- g Sir and he left...and their order came in Fifteen minutes...

They finish their dinner in 20 minutes, had their Dessert and left for home...

.

.

.

**In Scorpio-**

Bosss itna kha liya aaj...mujhe to bahut neend a rahi hai...Dil kar raha hai abhi yehi so jau...he said while Yawning...btw us packt mein kya hai? He signals towards that

Kuch nahin hai...Aur tum so jao aise hi...ghar ayega to utha doonga main...

Daya smiles and place head on left window, Crosses hands over his chest, closes his eyes and slipped into dreamland in minutes...

Abhijeet look at him and a smile appears on his face- Motu kahin ka...ulta seedha kha kha kar kya haal kar liya apna...Green tea peekar ise lagta hai ke bahut health conscious ban gya hai...lekin jo kachra din bhar mooh mein thoosta rehta hai uska kya? Koi baat nahin...kal se ye sab band beta...and he checks- Achha hai ghar pahunchaye hi phir se so jaye...easy rahega check karna...and they reach home in 40 minutes...

.

.

.

**Duo's home-**

Daya in his Night suit threw himself on bed...with mobile in his hands...

Abhijeet looking at time- Adha ghanta reh gya bas, Daya ki to neend bhaag gyi lagti hai...agar jaagta raha to ise manane mein hi adha ghanta lag jayega...is se to achhah hota Hospital hi le jata ise...and he move towards Daya- Daya...phone choro aur chup chaap so jao samjhe...medicine khayi hai...araam ki zaroorat hai tumhe...

Daya gettign irritates-Boss plzzz mujhe neend nahin ayi abb tak...

Abhijeet- Daya itni raat tak jaagna healt ke liye achha nahin hota...

Daya- thori der baad so jauga...tum jao...Good night...

Abhijeet move outisde his room and goes towards his room...pick up the packet and remove glucometer from it...place it in side and than remove Lancet device from his pocket and adjust needle inside it..

(**Flashback**\- Ye test unke liye bahut zaroori hai...behtar hoga sab test jitne jaldi ho jaye achha ha... I wish wo diabetic na nikle...nahin to subah shaam needles se pala pad jayega unka jo ke patients ke liye bahut painful hota hai...Suagr level kam ho jaye to problem, badh jaye to problem hi problem...phir Diabetic foot, kidney failure aur na jaane kya kya problems ho jaati hain is ek Bimaari ki wajah se...aap ghar jakar search kijiye aur apne Dost ko bhi dikhayae...ye sab dekhkar shayad apni health par dhyaan dena shuru kar dein...**Over**)

Abhijeet sitting on chair- ye Docotr ne bhi kya kaam de diya mujhe...kitna neevous ho raha hu main...abb Daya karwa bhi le ye test...and he again checks time...10 minute reh gye...chalta hu uske paas...dekhta hu baat karke...and he move towards his room and enters inside...

.

.

.

**Daya's room-**

Daya busy in chatting with someone...

Abhijeet sittifng on bed- Daya kya kar rahe ho? neend nahin ayi tumhe? Abhijeet asked while placing glucometer on his bed and holding lancet in his hand...He placed that too on bed and remove cotton swab dipped in spirit...

Daya sniffed and than look at Abhijeet- ye hospital ki smell kaha se a rahi hai boss and than move his gaze towards his hands- ye tumhare haath mein kya hai Abhijeet? He asked by sensing somehing fishy about it.

Abhijeet checks time again- Daya...jaise hospital mein tumhari Blood sugar check hui thi na...waise hi ek baar phirse check karni hai...its veey urgent...

Daya shocked- aur wo tum check karoge?

Abhijeet smiles- Absolutely true...tumhe pata chal gya?

Daya place phone on side and come down from bed...No way Abhijeet...tum aisa bilkul nahin karoge...and he move towards washroom but shocked to see Door locked - ye... ye cheating hai Boss and he reminds- ohh abb samjha isi liye Restaurant leke gye the tum mujhe aur main samaj raha tha...huh and he run towards door to go outiside and found it locked too- Bosss this is enoughhh...ye door kholo abhi...mujhe bahar jana hai...he said angrily...

Abhijeet move towards him- Dayaa relax...1 minute bhi nahin lagega yaar...plz baitho araam se...

Daya looked at his finger- abhi tak pain ho raha hai finger mein...mujhe nahin karwana matlab nahin karwana...abhi ke abhi fenko is Pen ko bahar...he ordered like scared kid...nai to main Darwaza tod kar chala jaunga bahar...

Abhijeet- beta tod ke dikha darwaza...ye Dhamki mujhe mat dena samjha...and on seeing Daya's cute scared...he felt pity on him- _are mera bachha itna dar gya...Himmat to meri bhi nahin ho rahi lekin kya karu karna to padega na...and _tries to tackle him- Dayaaa kya yaar bachhe ke jaise kar rahe ho? Bhaorsa nahin hai tumhe mujhpar? plzz baitho...I promise araam se prick karuga...

Daya- Abhijeettt mujhe karwana hi nahin haiiiii...main goli kha loonga lekin ye nahin...

Abhijeet lookeed at time- Shutup Daya...time waste mat karo samjhe...Chup chaap baitho nahin to ek doonga abhi...He ordered strictly...

Daya scared a bit- agar mujhe zyada pain hua to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga samjhe He warned him pointing his finger...

Abhijeet- Dayaaa abb likhkar kar doo kyaa? baithoo

Daya reluctantly sits on bed hiding his finger behind...

Abhijeet sat infront of him by dragging chair and forwards his hand- Daya haath do idher...

Daya- Abhijeet plzzz

Abhijeet- Dayaaa...

Daya forwards his hand and points his finger- Plzzzz rehne do bosss he pleaded in teary tone..

Abhijeet totally ignore his plead...adjust strip in glucometer...than holds his wrist with one hand and cleans finger with swab...than hold device... Daya pulled his hand back but Abhijeet grasp quickly- doosri taraf dekhlo agar zyada dar lag raha hai...Daya turns his face to other side...His hearbeat raises a lot...Without wasting a minute Abhijeet presses...Daya winced in pain- Aahhhh Bossss...Abhijeet teary tone- bas bas ho gya Daya and he put drops on strip...place it on side and presses the site with cotton swab...ise press karke rakho khoon na nikle...

Daya didn't reply and sit silently turning his face down with teary eyes...Abhijeet look at him and pat his cheek- sorry yaar...bahut dard hua kya? Daya gets up and stands near window...

Abhijeet was about to move towards him and glucometer beeps...He pick up the device immediately and noted the rading...Took sigh of relief and than dialled Dotor's number and tell him the result...

Doctor- chaliye achha hai... khushi ki baat ye hai ke he is NOT Diabetic...aur ise aap ek warning hi samjhaiyae...aap jaise bhi ho unki eating habits change kijiye...unka wazan bhi kam se kam 10 kilo kam hona chahyae... he is overweight. Unhe Motivate kijiye kisi bhi tarah...

Abhijeet- ok Thankyou Dr. Saab aur apka device pahunch jayega subah apke paas..

Doctor- no problem Sir...Good night and he cut the call...

Abhijeet than look upside- Thankyou Bhagwaan...and than move towards Daya who was leaning towards wall with arms crosses over his chest...Abhijeet smiles than place hand on his arm...that Daya jerked away- Dayaaa I'm sorry...

Daya didnt reply...

Abhijeet- achha poochoge nahin kya result aya...

Daya angrily- mujhe pata tha normal hi hoga...

Abhijeet- achha? kaise pata tha? Are baith to jao...meri baat to suno yaar...and he make him sit on bed... hold his hand- dikhao kahan prick kiya maine...and he holds his fingee- hmmm khoon to band ho gya...bahut pain hua na sach mein?

Daya- haan bahut hua...He replied in teary tone...

Abhijeet continue with concern tone- Sorry bola na yaar...mujhe bhi koi khushi nahin ho rahi thi tumhe aise takleef dene mein...and he paused for a minute- waise tumhari report normal hai lekin sugar level borderline par hai...it means You are on high risk of getting Diabetes... aaj ek prick karwane mein tum itna dar rahe the...itni takleef hui tumhe...to socho agar har roz din mein Do-do baar prick karwana pade to kya haal hoga tumhara...

Daya- hmmm Bahut bura haal hota mera...

Abhijeet controlling his laugh- Exactly...aur ye sab control ho sakta hai agar tum kal se hi apni habits change karlo.. aur ye jitni jaldi shuru ho utha achha tumhare liye...subah jaldi uthkar walk par niklo... Restaurant mein khana Month mein sirf ek baar...har hafte nahin... And No Sweets plzzz

Daya's anger starts to melt with Abhijeet's concerns...He smiles a bit- ok...Main koshish karuga...

Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder- Good...abb naraazgi door hui ya nahin mere Daya ki..

Daya nods his head- hmm ho gyi...

Abhijeet- Thankyou...

Daya- Thanku to mujhe kehna achhaye...mujhe Motivate karne ke liye...

Abhijeet- Hmmm is Motu ka weight kam karne ke liye MotiWeight to karna hi tha...no need to say thanks...Bas ek Hug kardo chota sa...mera bahut dil kar raha hai tumhe gale lagane ke liye...

Daya hug him immediately- Khush?

Abhijeet- bahut khush meri jaan...chalo abb so jao...subah jaldi uthna hai...

Daya- ok Boss...Good night..

Abhijeet- good night..and he came out of the room with a satisfactory smile on his face...Satisfaction of seeing Daya understanding his point and will take care of his health...Satisfaction of Daya getting normal blood sugar levels...but he told him bit high to MotiVate his Deary Motu to reduce his weight...

*Eat Healthy-Change Habits-Stay Healthy*

.

.

.

**Author's note-**

Hmm so how was it? Thanks for reading, waiting for reviews.

Take care.


End file.
